The Crow's Heart
by SailorKnightWing
Summary: Raven questions her emotions.
1. Chapter 1

**--This story takes place soon after Terra was petrified.--**

_What is this feeling?_

Raven sat alone in her dark room. The curtains were closed and the only light came from a single lamp being levitated by a black aura. Incence thickened the air and made the already dark room seem even darker. The pale girl was sitting on her black linen bed and scribbling in her diary with a black feathered quill.

_'I have to constantly use my powers to keep them under control now. Otherwise, my emotions make them act up and then I don't know what will happen. It all started when Terra betrayed us. At first I thought it was just my hatred for her, but even now that's she's gone the strange feelings still exist. I would never tell anyone, but I've forgiven her. She proved to have a pure heart, even under Slade's heel. But somehow, I still feel an emotion toward her. One that I've never felt before.'_

A strange smell started to mix with the incence. She quickly looked to her door and under the crack floated gray smoke and a white light beamed through. She immediately dropped the pen and lamp and thrust the door open. She was greeted by a face full of smoke that choked her to her knees. She looked up to see Beast Boy wearing goggles and squatting over a blinding white object and holding a marshmallow on a stick over it.

Raven chanted Azerath metrion zinthos and encircled the glowing material in the black aura. After regaining her sight, she glared at Beast Boy. "What did you think you were doing? That was magnesium, the stuff they put in fireworks. You could have blinded yourself!"

Beast Boy stood up and pulled his glasses off over his head and shook his hair out. "Geez, Raven, why do you have to ruin everyone's fun?" He threw the goggles down onto the floor right in front of Raven's feet and stormed off. Raven watched after him for a long time, then down to the goggles. By that time, the magnesium had burned out so she let it go and bent down to pick up the goggles.

Once back in her room, Raven set the goggles down on her dresser next to her mind mirror and looked to her bed. The diary and quill had fallen onto the black carpeted floor and the ink had run all over the most recent page of the diary. She gave a frustrated grunt and checked to see if it was still legible. Ruined.

"That Beast Boy... Next time I see him I swear I'm going to-"

The jewel on her cloak started blinking and Robin's voice chimed over the intercom. "Titans, Cinderblock's been spotted. Let's go!"

Raven released an awful yell that made her powers go insane. Everything that was on the walls came crashing down and the goggles fell on the floor as she flew out of her room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Teen Titans, GO!"

Cinderblock's head turned at the command and was immediately greeted with a starbolt in the face. The dust cleared and the stone monster seemed to be undamaged. He let out a roar of fury and charged for the closest thing to him: Starfire.

Cinderblock swung at Starfire and made a direct hit, to everyone's surpise. Especially Starfire's. The blow sent her flying backward, right into Robin who was in her direct path. They both hit the ground with a tremendous thud. The little alien girl quickly stood up and helped her friend up. "I am sorry, Robin. I did not mean to cushion my fall with you."

Robin shook his head clear before responding. "Don't worry about it, just get him!" As Starfire flew off to try her luck against Cinderblock again, Robin pulled out an exploding birdarang and chucked it at the monster. The weapon lodged itself into one of its stony cracks and exploded, leaving another cloud of dust and an unharmed monster.

Now Cinderblock was really mad. He clasped his rocky hands together and slung them down over his head onto the ground, splitting it like veins. The shock sent Robin and Cyborg flying off their feet, but Starfire and Raven were levitating and Beast Boy had transformed into a bird to fly over the blow. Raven started picking up random objects, like mailboxes and cars, with her magic and futiley hurling them at him. Every object was destroyed on contact with his cement figure. Starfire tried her starbolts again with similar results.

Beast Boy flew right over Cinderblock's head and transformed into a whale, hoping to crush him, but the comparitavely small monster poked into his gigantic stomach like a splinter. He quickly turned back into his normal humanoid form and fell to the ground, his stomach badly bruised and bleeding. Raven rushed over to him to see if he was okay.

"What did you think you were doing?" she demanded as she hurridly grabbed him and moved them safely out of the path of Cinderblock's descending foot. They landed under the awning of a nearby building and Beast Boy squirmed away from her.

"That's the second time today you've said that. Get off my case!" He tried to stand up but the pain was too much and he fell back down. "Just get out of here, get Cinderblock! I'll be fine!" He angrily pointed at the monster who was now focusing on hitting Cyborg who was, in turn, shooting him with blasts from his arm cannon.

"I was just... worried about you, okay?" Raven looked away and blushed a bit, then turned back to him, her face now red with anger. "Why should I give you a break? You're totally irresponsible, you don't think, and you're the most worthless member of the team!" All of the windows of the building exploded and shards of glass fell like snow onto the ground around them. She stood up, returning Beast Boy's glare and flew back towards Cinderblock.

Raven's rage was unleashed as she formed a black field around the concrete monster and pulled it apart. Stone body parts flew into buildings and broke anything they came in contact with. His head rolled to her feet and looked up at her, eyes full of fear. Raven glared back down at the disembodied head and kicked it, sending it flying into the nearest building. She completely ignored her now broken and bleeding toes.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all stared at her, dumbfounded. "Wow... way to go, little girl," Cyborg said, impressed. Raven sharply glared at him with glowing eyes, and her power flung him back through one of the windows that she had broken earler.

"Raven, knock it off! What's your problem?" Robin said. Starfire flew to retrieve Cyborg and Beast Boy but Robin stayed to berate his comrade. "You've been acting wierd since Terra-... You can't go around attacking your teammates! We're your friends, we're here to help you. Why are you acting like this?"

Raven hovered for a moment, totally silent. "Because I'm complicated." She flew back toward the tower, in her own little world, as Cyborg and Starfire, carrying the now unconscious Beast Boy, met with Robin.

"Dude, what's her problem? I just said 'good job' for beating the monster!" Cyborg said as he pulled pieces of glass from his bionic components.

"I don't know, but we need to get Beast Boy to the infirmary, quick," Robin said as he, Cyborg, and Starfire hurried back to Titan Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

A faint sound could be heard coming from Raven's room. It was fairly indistinguishable to anyone who might have walked by because it had never come from her room.

Raven was crying.

She didn't know which ached more: her foot or her heart. She pulled off her short blue boot that was now stained purple with blood. Her toes were bent in a strange, unnatural way and were dripping red. She couldn't concentrate her powers on anything because of the pain so she hopped on one foot to the infirmary to fix it up.

By the time she arrived, her teammates had already hooked Beast Boy up to a blood transfusion machine, but no one was attached to the other side. Everyone looked at her as she stood in the doorway and she quickly turned to leave before Robin grabbed her by the arm.

"Beast Boy needs your blood, you're the only match. We won't ask questions, just please, help him." Raven shook off his arm and sat on the closest bed and began wrapping her foot, wincing with pain every once in a while. The others stared at her with confused and angry eyes. Cyborg stood up loudly and pounded his fist on a table, cracking it a bit.

"What's wrong with you, girl? You're acting even more wierd than usual. B.B. needs you and you won't help him? You're not acting like a member of this team!" Raven shot him a challenging glare, then made her way to the bed where the other end of the transfusion machine could be hooked up.

"Put the thing in my arm so we can get this over with." There was yet another confused silence and Raven grew impatient. "Today, if you don't mind?" Robin cleaned the area and as he was inserting the needle into her skin, the alert sounded. They looked around at each other, not sure what to do.

"Raven, you stay here with Beast Boy. The three of us can handle whatever this is." Cyborg and Starfire rushed out of the room and Robin stood to leave. At the door, he turned back to look at Raven again. "Don't move," he warned her then ran out with the others. She watched after him with annoyance, then back to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked calm for the first time that she could remember. When he was awake, he was either goofy or angry, usually at her. But now he didn't even look pained. Just calm and actually normal. She stared at him for a long time, enjoying the quiet, until the buzzer went off that the transfer was complete. She unplugged herself from the machine but didn't get up. She was partially too weak to move from the transfusion, but she was also feeling quite happy. She smiled a little and rolled onto her side to face her green partner.

She had never realized how cute he was, like a puppy. His large eyes were pretty, even when they were closed. His fangs poked out of his large mouth a little like a kitten's. His hair was mussed but was still shiny and healthy looking from all of the vitamins he had to take to make up for his vegan diet. She had never noticed how adorable he really was because she was too busy hating him. Usually he was acting like a moron and almost completely intolerable. Yet, somehow, while he was unconscious, he was almost attractive. She couldn't help but feel drawn to him.

Before she realized it, Raven was standing over her sleeping friend. He was breathing a little heavy and through his mouth because he was obviously in pain even though he was unconscious. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him and, even though it wasn't her fault, she felt guilty. She started to cry a little, not sure of what to do. Without thinking, she knelt down beside him and kissed him. Inside she was hoping that a kiss from one's true love would awaken the sleeping one, like in fairy tales, but she knew it wouldn't work. Her eyes welled with tears again and she laid her head down on the bed beside him. She whispered "I'm sorry" and fell asleep because of the blood loss.

They stayed like that, both asleep, for a long time before Cyborg entered the room. "Yo, it was just Plasmis, no big-" He saw Raven asleep beside Beast Boy and sighed. Something in him broke, but it wasn't mechanical. He turned off the light and left the room again, holding his chassis. "I was afraid of that..." He slowly walked back to his own room, passing by Raven's, and shut off the light.


End file.
